Favorite Flower
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: Golly gee weez! I just updated after .... like forever! And another forever, gotta at least finish this!
1. Nothing is easy

****

**Disclaimer**: I am the author known as Houser, and I have now once again written a new fanfic that revolves around my favorite characters within the Shining Force series. Of course it might seem out of the true nature of the game, but that's why it's called a fanfic.  
  
**_  
Favorite Flower  
By Houser ()  
_**

**_

* * *

_**  
  
Flowers are considered a sign and representation of beauty. Within any culture potentially contains a special significance for the blooming petals of nature. As people say, flowers are a display of nature's magnificent wonders belonging to this world, bringing joy and perhaps, even love.  
  
Valentines. A significant holiday for couples and those pledged for eternal love, was now proving to be a quite a headache for the young hero whom recently discovered he had relationships and emotional difficulties......  
  
His pacing around the room would most definitely create a hole if given the time. While Dantares, his long time companion, just crouched nearby watching the amusing display of panic, and chewed on some freshly baked cookies.  
  
"Today is the day!!! You baka!!!" cried the desperate swordsman. "It's almost Valentine's Day, and I haven't bought a gift for Qurin-chan yet!!!"  
  
"I'm not a baka!" was the centaur's only response.  
  
Synbios sighed, he decided he was never going to receive any support from the simple minded centaur knight, and attempted once again to think of something-anything he could do for this year's Valentines.

Many events have prompted him to frustration. Masqurin and himself have been friends for a very long time. They were **best **friends, and he knew he hoped for it to be more. All those stolen glances, accidental touches, shy encounters, he just could not contain himself any longer.

He did not immediately felt attracted to Masqurin in such a romantic manner, as do most **childhood** friends. But as they grew together, adventure together (he snickered at some of the things that had happened to them), and care for each other, he soon found himself becoming smitten with her. Initially, he felt guilty for such thoughts, which was actually triggered when Masqurin had asked him to dance with her on a ball. But he realized that if he was to feel romantic about anyone, he wished it to be Masqurin.  
  
Dantares watched the young man silently while thoughts ran through his head like herds of water baffalos on a rampage.  
  
'Man, it seems that Synbios really feels for Masqurin, that little runt. Not that I blame him, she is rather good looking and they were childhood playmates for Kami knows how long. Ano, maybe I should help him. But then the fun would be ruined, and I can definitely use this for black mail material!! Hehehe. I wonder if there's meat left in the well?'  
  
With a suspicious grin, he stood up with his strong horse legs and headed straight for the door. Synbios noticed this and called out.  
  
"Matte! Where are you going?"  
  
"Ano, you know I have to get Cybel a Valentine's present." replied the elder centaur remotely casual.  
  
"Nanda!!! So you're not going to help me?!"  
  
"Iie, I assume you can figure something out by yourself. You're perfectly capable anyway. Besides, I like to watch you squirm from time to time." He gave a slightly evil grin.  
  
Before Synbios can utter a single protest, Dantares was already out the door and long gone. The young boy sighed and sat down, still obviously concerned about the upcoming holiday.  
  
If only the world was less complex, and that would mean that he knew what Masqurin's thoughts and feelings about him were. She always said she liked him, but mostly in a friendly manner, and mostly when they were children. And as time passed, so did her and temper. Being fried twice a day was more than enough for anyone, and the reason was only because he accidentally saw her naked while she was taking a shower........... perhaps it was reasonable enough.  
  
But then again, it was worth it.

* * *

Strolling down the path, unaware of the admiring glances received, a young woman obvious a mage, casually made her way to the church. It wasn't as if she intended to be this eye catching, but her stunning appearance of glowing red hair and alluring figure attracted the attentions of the male gender. 

She wore a simple yellow sundress today, a dress that she bought with Irene, an Asian girl with fighting skills that earned her a place amongst their group, although only for a short while. They had 'purchased' it at a market in a town they visited because Dantares needed some kind of oinment for his itching back.

Though the dress was simple, the girl sporting it was not. The dress had actually done a pretty good job amplifying her beauty. The morning sunlight reflected off of the smoothe fabric, creating a framing effect to her features. The dress had two thin straps that ran across both shoulders and reached to about her knee, allowing her to show off her shapely legs.

Her delicate fingers reached up to her straw hat and pulled it down a little to block out the sharp sunlight. She hummed happily for the day was absolutely soothing. Warm rays and a slight breeze, the perfect day for a picknick.

Sundays were very special to the people around here. Since being Catholic or Christians made it that way. But her being there was not just reduced to praying or confessions, she also considered it a place to meet her best friend, Grace.  
  
Masqurin was always someone to comprehend her own feelings quite well, though she is mostly innocent and sometimes oblivious. But she also enjoyed teasing others often, for example: Scaring the day lights out of Dantares, while they were in a situation that seem to involve ghosts. He always screamed like a little girl (no offense for those little girls out there) and ran off to hide under a table or chair. But considering his height and body mass, it proved quite hilarious to see a huge horse butt shivering. She also always would get others into her mess and pay for the consequences.  
  
When younger, Masqurin always told Synbios that she liked him, and always will be his friend. The second part was entirely true, but not the first part. She loved Synbios. More than anyone she has ever known.  
  
Sighing, she recalled her most favorite memories: The occasion Synbios risked his life to protect her; grand scenes where he the two of them almost kissed; almost getting married (that in itselft was a peculiar part of an adventure they went through, though she must admit it was disappointing that didn't actually get married); etc.  
  
"Oh, well. Syn-chan can't be that dense. He has to pick up on a few hints by now." She reddened a bit by what she meant by 'few hints'. Pretending to be sleepy and snuggling up on a man's chest while mumbling his name was NOT just a hint. Sometimes, she really was angry with the young man for being so dense. For being a terrific fighter, he sure didn't have any talent in the realms of relationships.

'I suppose that I'll just annoy Grace-chan with some girl talk.' With that thought in mind, she sprinted toward the church.

* * *

The tranquility within the facility always calmed her. Watching the people praying with such peaceful expressions always made her joyous. 

Picking up her staff, the priestess slowly approached the exit and walked out the church. She was expecting Masqurin coming and they would head off to find Synbios and Dantares.

A sudden thought ran through her mind: The day known as Valentines is nearing. Silently, she snickered. As there was definite commotion and hilarious chaos bound to occur, it happened every year. The last Valentines, Synbios almost melted the heart-shaped chocolate in his hands from the heat radiating from himself (he was embarrassed beyond Hades), while trying to give the chocolates to Masqurin, and surprisingly, without denying it was for her.

There would also be various antics expected from a centaur was, which was expected to end with his skull being smashed by Cybel for his inapproapriateness. Finally, it would end with blasts of energy bolts from Hayward or Kahn who were hyper from all the sugar that they consumed.  
  
Oh, yes. It was going to be extremely interesting.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Now people, I really want an review on this fanfic, or I will absolutely not have another chapter posted! I swear if there is not at least 10 reviews, consider this fanfic incomplete forever! Then again, probably nobody cares. 


	2. Begining or something

_**Favorite Flower  
Part 2()**_

_

* * *

_  
Masqurin reached the church by the time mass had ended, and began searching for Grace in the massive, departing crowd. Her search ended as she suddenly heard a distinct yelp in a general direction, and decided to see what the comotion was about. An audience had already gathered, and so Masqurin politely threatened everyone to clear a path for her with her staff sparkling with magic that promised extreme pain before death. The masses could not deny such a well mannered request and quickly paved a path.  
  
Masqurin sped into the scene to see Grace, the well known priestess in the village, holding her staff--Grezithlic, and was fiercely rebuking a man while screaming sentences that involved the virulent wrath of God and something about sending the man to Hell.  
  
The man, like any other gallant and intelligent person, was pleading to Grace on his knees to allow him to live.  
  
Many in the crowd were sympathizing with the man when the man declared he had eight children to feed along with a wife and an elderly mother, but none in the crowd had the courage nor stupidity to try and falter Grace's decision when she was furious.

And at the time, Grace was pissed.  
  
Masqurin quickly took hold of the hand of Grace that held the staff, and yelled.

"Grace-chan! Have you gone mad!? It's not nice to kill on Sundays!!" When Grace turned her head and gave Masqurin her attention, Masqurin continued, "Why in the flaming hells in which Bulzome dwells are you wanting to kill this poor, defenseless, and obviously pathetic excuse of a man!?"  
  
"Hey!" The victim said, and began weeping for his manhood was insulted. And somewhere deep within the surface earth's crust, Bulzome screamed.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that group of meddling kids and their stupid penguin! Grrrrrr!" His tirade was discontinued as his cape suddenly caught fire and so he began the procedure of 'stop, drop, roll', of course to no avail for he was in Hell after all.  
  
Grace was indignant even after Masqurin's inquiry. "Masqurin! This man has the nerve to bring a "newspaper" into this church! Newspaper, in the Lord's house!"  
  
Masqurin could only sigh and sweat drop. Grace followed her declaration/accusation with several slaps to the victim's cheeks and made sure he would get a good bruise.  
  
The man of course winced and began to explain his innocence.

"But sister Grace, how is there sin in the texts of newpapers?" His plead for innocence, of course, had no effect besides adding gasoline to the fire as Grace's face reddened considerably from anger, even with all the fur, and screamed in his face.  
  
"What do you mean NO sin!? HUH?! All newspapers emplore are gossips, lies, and inaccurate acounts upon facts and demean the stature of other individuals! And you dare tell me no sin lies within these horrid texts!?" Grace then proceeded to obliterate the offending paper with her holy powers and would have sent the man to Hell if Masqurin and along with Dantares and Synbios, whom just arrived, did not held Grace back with all their might.  
  
"Get the hell away from here if you still want to live you idiot!" Synbios bellowed. The man did not need to be told twice, and so dashed out the church with such speed that would make an ostrich jealous.  
  
The victim's absence did not decrease Grace's anger as she still sceamed profanities that a priestess should not be allowed to use, and expressed desires to eliminate the printing press with upmost celerity.

Dantares was punched a few good times in the face from the wild-half's (I believe all beast people can be called this) rampage and was wincing while cursing his ancestors because he was the type to do so.

* * *

It took the three companions a good ten minutes to finally calm the priestess, and only after Synbios assured her that the printing business was actually declining.  
  
And as we all know a lie brings infinite tragedies to come, then again it depends on what kind of lie.  
  
Although Grace was still fuming slightly, the walk toward the festival was quiet enough so that Dantares can snicker at Synbios and Masqurin, well mostly at Synbios, while also tripping innocent little children whom were playing tag. And as we know, every negative action will at least have some negative consequences.  
  
"Dantares! Are you bullying children again?!" A centaur woman with light violet hair shouted.  
  
"Ah, kuso! What are you doing here woman!" Dantares' rejoinder was answered with consecutive assaults toward the head.  
  
Bang. "Ow!"  
  
Whack. "Listen...!"  
  
Wham. "Woman! Would you..."  
  
Bonk. "Hey!"  
  
Clang. "How's that sound even possible?!"  
  
"And how dare you call me by the title 'woman'!" The female centaur shouted with another swift strike towards Dantares jelly brains.  
  
"Crappy hurting! Dammit, I'm sorry Cybel! Would you just stop trying to muder your own boyfriend and calm down!? Gack! I smell blood!"  
  
"That's what makes me angry. A boyfriend that picks on children! What kind of a man are you?!" Cybel was obviously proning toward utter fury.  
  
"Five gold pieces says he answers the question." Synbios whispered in Masqurin's ears, and if anyone payed close attention, they could see the color rising in his face from being close to Masqurin.

"You're on Syn-chan." Masqurin whipered back, blushing herself. Fortunately, no one had noticed because of the scene.

Dantares, being himself, decided to answer that question. "Um... the kind that makes a good father?" He tried dubiously.  
  
Cybel cringed and glared at him. Synbios cheered. Masqurin pouted. Grace drank tea. Benetram drank tea.  
  
Benetram?!  
  
Everyone turned to look at the man who suddenly appeared with gawked faces and widened eyes.  
  
Benetram blew slightly on his tea. After sipping his tea, he then smiled at the group.  
  
"How is everyone? What a lovely day, is it not?"  
  
Synbios wasn't too happy with his sudden appearance. "Benetram!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Saraband?"  
  
Benetram did not faze at Synbios' accusations and merely smiled again.  
  
"No. Don't tell me..."  
  
Another smile.  
  
"You decided to be absent the conferences and make the other officials become outraged and frantically search for you in all possible areas?" Masqurin stated more than asked.  
  
The smile remained plastered.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Well, couldn't you have hide anywhere else? I mean, this hide-and-go-seek routine which messes with the entire Republic is just fine, but couldn't you have went somewhere else?" Dantares inquired.

"Anywhere besides here?" Masqurin added curtly.  
  
"Aw, com'on guys." Benetram whined, which was extremely unfitting for a grown man in his forties, and who was once the great strategist that led the army of light to vanquish the dark.  
  
"I just wanted to spend time with people I know and enjoy this great weather." He added effect by using puppy dog eyes that twinkled with small tears and sucked on his thumb like a child.  
  
The expression was apparently more appalling than rueful as Grace was disgusted.

"Lord Benetram, I would prefer you to uphold your dignity and resume the poster of an adult. Do so or I shall blast your damnable soul to the conflagration of Hades." Grace's threat was always tooken seriously and so Benetram was quicly silenced and stared at the ground in shame.  
  
Cybel decided that the excitment was enough for the day. "Forget it. Let's just go to the festival, it's going to end soon if we don't hurry."  
  
This got everyone's attention. Masqurin enthusiasticly grabbed Synbios' hand, which prompted blushes from both of them, and dragged him toward the festival location.  
  
Cybel then proceeded to hook her left arm to Dantares' right, and smiled at him, indicating a preferation of escort and forgiveness. Dantares was happy to oblige with his girlfriend as it was a chance to get on Cybel's good side again. So they walked away along with Grace, as Benetram trailed behind with them and sang happy tunes of levity, prompting odd stares from the public.

* * *

**{ Festival, North }**  
  
At the site, many were enjoying the warming rays of the sun and calming breeze that made it perfect for a festival day. Numerous villagers had laid upon the grass for a nice picnic.  
  
Some children were seen throwing rocks at a tree. "I'm telling you, I saw a man sleeping up there!" One of four boys yelled, while tossing another stone.  
  
"Well, I don't see nothing." A boy with glasses claimed. "Me neither." The tallest boy of the group concurred.  
  
The fourth boy threw a rock just for fun while the others argued and heard the projectile hitting something, something that talked.  
  
"Ow!" The boys all looked toward the source of the voice, in the tree. "Why you little bastards..." and so suddenly arrows began to zoom out from the tree and nearly penetrated the boisterous boys whom were now shouting and scrambling to survive.  
  
"And if I catch you again, I'll make sure to use my Tarengue arrows on you stupid brats!" (Tarengue arrows: Arrows made of blue mythril that can penetrate most of the strongest of minerals; generally used for construction purposes and mining business. In Heiward's case, slaughtering.)  
  
Botched, green hair greeted the sunlight as Heiward rose from his resting spot in the tree, huffing as he was infuriated with the children that disturbed him from his blissful slomber and actually had the indignities to attack him with a damn rock!  
  
"Grrrr." Heyward muttered. (Grrrr: The conveying of one's emotion, usually in annoyance or anger. In Heyward's case, hunger.)  
  
Being hungry was not what Heyward liked to do, and so he jumped off the tree, which was about 30-40 feet high, and began his quest for breakfast. Of course, sleeping in the tree that was also in the festival grounds meant that food was not far away.  
  
Heyward sighed in bliss.

* * *

**{ Festival, South }**  
  
Masqurin and Synbios arrived at the festival before the others as they ran, or at least Masqurin dragged Synbios and Synbios was coerced to be speedy.  
  
"C'mon! Syn-chan! Let's try the "Typoon dragoon!"  
  
**Author's note**: I don't freaking care what people say, I will fictionalize my own objects and characters in this damn story so if you don't like it, don't read this. Oh, and the Typoon dragoon is a fictional roller coster that is shaped like a dragoon riding on a dragon.  
  
"Wha-! B-b-but..." Synbios began to protest, but as we all know, how can he refuse his sweet, lovable, adorable, cute, and irresistable Qurin-chan? Don't answer the question.  
  
"Syn-chan, you're not afraid of a tiny, little speed cart now, are you?" Again, Masqurin was good at teasing people, and she could probably convince anyone to do something, especially since her beauty usually promotes attention to what she says, more so when juxapose to other characters. The taunt made its desired effect as it stinged the pride of Synbios.

Even though Synbios was shy when it came to Masqurin these days, he still was considered a great swordsman with great powers and skills. He had even defeated the well known "Emperor of Lightning", which was what Medion was called later on. Synbios refused to let himself be marked as a coward. Sighing in defeat, he yielded to his fate as Masqurin clapped her hands happily.  
  
Masqurin then proceeds to drag Synbios toward "Puke land".

* * *

**{ Festival, East }**  
  
In the mist of the crowds, five extravagant begins appeared at the east section of the festival. Although each person was plain in attire, one could tell they were not mundane at all.  
  
"Dear oni-chan, this is where Lord Synbios resides now?" One of the five questioned, which was the popular princess of the Destonia Empire, Isabella.  
  
"I believe this is the correct location, your highness." The centaur, Cambell, answered for Isabella's brother, Medion.

Medion turned to look at his sister with a steady gaze and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"It just seems to be such a small and unfitting place for one such as Lord Synbios heritage." Isabella answered.

Medion returned to staring forward. "Whatever."  
  
Beside the blonde prince of Destonia was a young girl dressed in traditional Japanese Kimono, who is known as Hazuki.  
  
"Hmmm. Apparently today is some sort of holiday. A festival is being held." Hazuki observed.  
  
Medion almost smiled, and I repeat, almost, for a stoic person like Medion it is already great improvement.  
  
**Author's note**: In great stories, there is generally a person who is extremely austere and forms practical actions that are intelligent but lack human emotions. That person is also usually skilled in the arts of combat. And I believe Medion is fit to be such a character - the strong but silent type, but gradually softens under the influence of a woman. : }  
  
Clad in a dark, black fighting robe, Medion was entralled by thte appearance of Hazuki in a kimono. Although the ninja outfit was appealing, her new look presented an equally sense of beauty that Medion loved. It was further insinuated as Hazuki even allowed her silky hair down, reaching her small back.  
  
"Mm." Was the only reply Medion gave though, as he still had a reputation to keep, even if he was staring.  
  
The last person, who was behind everyone, snickered and was obviously trying his best to refrain from laughing.  
  
Medion grimaced, and glared at the last person. "Harold, why are you following us anyways?"  
  
Harold looked at Medion, unfazed by his intensive and cold leer.  
  
"Ha ha. I just followed you guys because I wanted to come and visit Synbios and the others, and since you're the only one who's been here, I automatically decided you were the choice for a tout."  
  
"Well, you are here now."  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"You're just mad because I saw you staaaaaaring" Harold had obviously stretched the last word, looking a Hazuki expectantly.  
  
Hazuki, being Hazuki, was completely clueless.  
  
Medion, being Medion, was completely aware, and irated too. So his next action was to fry Harold with a quick lighting attack and pulled Hazuki with him into the festival grounds. Hazuki, of course, was still very much confused. Isabella poked Harold with a stick to make sure he was still alive, and upon seeing his first twitches, relaxed and went off into the festival as well. Cambell, being Cambell, left ages ago to search for something interesting.  
  
"Ne, what was Harold talking about, Medion-kun?" Hazuki inquired with a cute voice, causing Medion's heart to melt and gushed into his intestines. She inwardly cheered as she once again realized her privelege to call the handsome young prince in such a manner.  
  
"Nothing. He was just being stupid."  
  
"But he was inferring something." Hazuki was suddenly smart enough to know Harold was inferring to something.  
  
'She's suddenly smart enough to know Harold was inferring to something.' Medion thought.  
  
"I said it was nothing." Medion said as he continued to walk. Hazuki looked sad and forlorn for a brief moment before shrugging and walked beside Medion.  
  
The couple found several games to play that also earns prizes. Such as catching goldfish. Medion was particularly good at it, using his blade-Poseidon, he cleaved more goldfish than anyone else. But he was confused as to why many screamed and ran away and the shopkeeper was on his knees begging for mercy.

Hazuki had only sighed and showed Medion the correct way to playing these kind of traditional games.  
  
Just when the couple walked past the people who were trying to remain out of harms way-their way, Hazuki overheard two people talking.  
  
"Hey, Garan. Did you see that green-haired guy at the noodle stand?"  
  
"Yeah. He was eating like a behemoth. I think he ate at least twenty bowls!"  
  
"Shit! Twenty!?"  
  
"Shit, yeah!"  
  
"And there was another maniac at the fighting ring!"  
  
"There was also a man jumping around and stealing stuff."  
  
"Did you also see that girl with an old man doing the kunfu stuff?"  
  
As the two continued to discuss the strange happenings, Medion and Hazuki just froze. Slowly they turned to look at each other. Medion spoke first.  
  
"Ah, crap."  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.................................**


	3. Crash and burn

**Disclaimer**: I have nothing to say, bwahahahahaha!!!!

**_Favorite Flower_**

**_Part 3()_**

Synbios was scared. He understood the feeling quite well already with his experiences in combat as of now, but never did he feel helpless. Now, as his legs were dangling in the air while safety precautions were being taken cared of by the staff, he knew what it felt to be normal.

As hard as he tried to make this an inward experience, his outward expressions betrayed him quite nastily. Masqurin had been watching him the whole time, and quickly rested her hand on top of his. The action caught Synbios' attention immediately and he glanced at their entwined hands briefly before he stared into the accompanying girl's eyes.

They were soon caught in a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions. As soon as the boy gazed into the shining auburn eyes of the girl, he was lost, but he did not care, because he was lost in her. The girl herself never understood how someone's eyes could resemble emeralds so magnificently. This was not the first time she had found her and the boy of her dreams entranced with each other, but for the love of avalanches she could not remember the exact occasions because all she can remember is the eternal warmth and happiness afterwards.

Synbios continued to gaze at her until she smiled a grin that was meant to convey a message of comfort to him.

'Hey, isn't that supposed to be the man's job?' Synbios thought with a grin. He did not mind, because he knew that Masqurin needed him for other situations, and that the situation he needed her in was this one.

The spell was broken and the atmosphere shattered as the Typhoon Dragoon began its descent toward a lot of screaming.

* * *

Dantares and Cybel meandered through the festival casually, sometimes stopping briefly to buy some sort of festival food or to play a game and win a prize. Dantares would also occasionally glare at different people for scrutinizing his girlfriend with less noble intentions. Then he would also taunt and tease other people around him because he is that kind of a person.

Cybel was enjoying herself, though she had to scold Dantares whenever he tried to be rude to others. She understood how his attitude and cockiness worked, and that is why she has him under control for the most part. Dragging her big oaf, Cybel brought them to a calm water ride that allowed people to see the surroundings of the area floating in a river.

The ride was magically created, of course, so that the direction the ride traveled was actually against the tides. Either way, Cybel and Dantares made onto one of the ride (specifically designed to accommodate any race known to the world, except for giants) and slowly the cart flowed forward and onward.

Sighing happily at the passing scenery, Cybel propped her hands under her chin and rested her elbows on the edge of the cart. Dantares took this chance to snake one of his arms around her waist and the other rested alongside her left arm. Cybel smiled slightly at his act of affection. Dantares may appear to be a cocky, insensitive brute to most outsiders, but the circle of friends he had knew that he was a genuinely good person at heart, which was why Cybel remained with him. He was also the only one that can make her feel needed, excited, and all around cozy. Now, if only she could make him take baths regularly............

"Neh, Dantares." Cybel's voice stirred Dantares from his content state of mind.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled in reply.

"What do you think about kids?"

Now Dantares was scared, and he could have sworn that he felt his horse tail stand up.

"K-k-kids?" He breathed.

"Yeah, kids. You know? Children."

"I'm not stupid....j-just, why do you a-ask-k?"

The female centaur now stood more than lean and hugged her arms to herself and sighed.

"I don't know..... I just felt that things could have progressed mores since we started our courtship."

Courtship was what Cybel always called their dating, though Dantares could not understand the reason for it, he knew it was because of the insecurities she had.

"Cybel..... something's bothering you." He stated.

She sighed again. "I don't know how long this is going to last. I don't know how long we're going to last."

"What makes you think we won't last?"

"I'm not saying that!" She cried a bit indignant. "I'm just uncertain. There's no guarantee that we can be happy together forever. There's no bind between us as far as I can tell, and you still marvel at all the different gorgeous women you might come across." She spat the word women like it was venom.

'Dammit! Looks like Synbios isn't the only one with relationship problems! Although this is my own fault, for not paying more attention to what I should be doing to keep things right.' Dantares inwardly cursed himself for taking things for granted.

With sudden vigor, Dantares spun Cybel around to face him and looked at her directly in the eyes that were surprised at the moment.

"Cybel." He whispered. "I'm a man, centaur, whatever. I'm supposed to be attracted to women. But I love you. And only you." He gave her a few seconds to absorb what he said.

"As long as I can remember, we were friends. Me the egotistical jerk and you the gentle soul who everyone loved. Though they didn't know about your violent and destructive side." He snickered when she gave him a playful slap on the chest, but immediately became serious again.

"But we became more, because things went that way. And I don't want to think about losing you or reverting to anything less than we have now. If it's solid binding that you want......" He took both her hands and lifted them up to the level of their faces.

"Then I ask your hand in marriage."

Cybel's brain froze on the spot, only hearing the words 'marriage' and her man's, er centaur's, face.

But quickly regaining control, she answered the centaur who was becoming unnerved by the silence. She hugged him tightly, tears brimming in her eyes, and kissed him with such passion that he was caught off guard.

After she pulled back, breathless, she smiled so brightly that she almost glowed.

Dantares' smile mirrored hers. "So, western or eastern style?"

Their happy moment was shattered when a crying noise became apparent. The couple turned around and to their horror saw Irene, along with her master, and another man standing on another ride behind theirs.

The crying noise came from Irene, who was tearing up and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

The old man known as Unoma and Irene's master was eating away at ramen and smiled warmly at the scene before him.

The other man was also studying under Unoma and was considered an elder brother to Irene. His techniques were transforming his energies into ice attacks.

Author's note: Original character alert! And bite me!

"That was s-so.... BEATIFUL!!! Waaaaaah!!!" Irene wailed.

"Ohohohohoho. Young love is so grand, even better with ramen."

"Way to go you lucky bastard, you're on fire!"

Cybel wasn't too bothered by the audience, she liked people admiring her relationship with Dantares. But Dantares was a different matter, he had a weird ego and didn't appreciate people crowding his private time with Cybel, so he growled slightly at the sudden peanut gallery.

Without warning, even more people somehow managed to pop up from nowhere to disturb the already irritated Dantares.

"Way to go Dantares!" Produm, his wife and child showed up.

"Awww told you he was a big softie." How the hell did Synthesis and Uryodo get here?

"Bwahahahaha!!" Who the hell was that guy.

Now tension and anger made way straight to his face, and Dantares did the only thing he could think of.

Attack.

* * *

"And the winner of this round is Kahn!!!" The referee announced.

Punching his fists together, Kahn, the obsessed martial artist fighter grinned maliciously at the crowd outside the fighting ring. Training under his master Bukei, Kahn has mastered various forms of combat that made him a formidable foe for all sorts of people. And today he found a perfect place and event to quench his need to fight and to test his skills. Though most of the people who challenged him were useless fools trying to impress a girl or idiots who wanted to create betting pools.

Soon enough though, everyone watching understood that the man in the ring was a monster. Little fairies were seen carrying off the injured with their magic. The defeated had their bodies twisted in awful directions and were moaning for their mamas.

Kahn was getting impatient with the lack of a challenge and started shouting for someone to get Synbios, the only man he wanted to defeat so eagerly as he was the only man who ever defeated him. In battle and in checkers.

'I still can't figure out that triple jump thing!' Kahn thought while absent mindedly punching out the referee.

Suddenly, rowdy commotion caught his attention and deciding that everyone was afraid of him enough as it is, dashed toward the source while stealing some apples from the stands.

'Hey, what they don't see don't hurt 'em.'

Stopping right outside a crowd, he tried to see what was going on inside and so began the ritual of pushing and shoving along with mutters of 'excuse me' or 'move it'.

When he had successfully reached the destination of the circle he found a group of forest elves performing acrobats and difficult maneuvers. He also noted that two of the groupies were two people he knew.

"David? Hedoba?" Kahn asked loudly.

David and Hedoba stopped their tricks and gasped happily when they saw Kahn.

"Kahn!!!" They both exclaimed at the same time. David rushed forward and enveloped Kahn in a hug while he struggled to free himself from the amiable elf.

"Let go you fruit cake!!!"

"It is grand to see a familiar face here, dear friend!"

"And you're just as pretty since we saw you last time!" That, was David's comment.

"Raaargg! Why are you such a gay bastard!?"

"I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend!"

"Then stop hugging everyone you see!"

"O, I don't mind."

"That's not the point you barely clad wench!"

"Hey! That was anti-feminism!"

"Who the hell said that!?"

As the "conversation" grew, so did the distraction. All the other performing elves ceased their antics and instead watched their leaders "talking" to a monk fighter. The people in the crowd also watched the three converse. Some were curious. Some were pointing. Some mothers covered their children's eyes. Some people laughed. A pig took a shit on someone's shoe. Suddenly, a path was created when people from behind the crowd parted.

Several men in black outfits threatened people to go aside in order to make way for who obviously was their leader. The leader was quite a big man. He was bald and had two pointy whiskers. He wore a business suite and held a bastard sword like a cane. He had already caught the attention of the surrounding crowd and all the forest elves present. He grinned evilly and moved his gaze toward his intended target, to find them to immersed in their chattering to notice him.

He coughed loudly once and one of his followers took out a trumpet and blew in it hard to get Kahn and the elf couple's attention.

Rubbing his ear, Kahn growled furiously. "Okay, whoever did that is going to need new legs."

"I assure you, that would not be a good idea." The leader said.

"Ah? Who are you?" asked an irritated Kahn.

The man's followers gasped in horror, one began to weep.

"He says he doesn't know who the boss is!"

"Blasphemy!"

"I like cake!"

"Pervert!" One said while pointing at Hedoba.

The leader raised his hand to silence his posse.

"My name is Forando, as I am sure you will remember from now on."

"Forando?" David muttered, suddenly his eyes blazed and he shouted with a rose in his hand. "It is like Orlando! What a great name! Alas, only Hedoba and Orlando can meet the expectations of true beauty!"

Aside David, Hedoba sighed and sweat dropped.

Forando stared at the weird elf curiously and Kahn muttered "Sick freak." Under his breath.

"Anyways, I wish to propose a deal that can benefit us both."

"Oh? Let me hear it."

Forando grinned. "Very good. It is to my understanding that you wish to challenge Synbios to a match."

Kahn smashed his fists together again. "You're damn right."

"Well, we have decided to hold a competition for eager fighters like yourself while advertising certain products of ours. We are a global company that produces various goods and we have decided to embark our influence to here as well."

"Go on."

"And so we ask for your participation in exchange that you advertise one of our products."

It seemed like too much of a hassle just to fight Synbios, but Kahn also found the chance to beat Synbios in public tempting.

"Before I say anything, what you want me to .....advertise?"

Forando grinned again, and flicked his finger for his follower to come up with a pair of ........spandex?

"The latest design of spandex! Giving comfort and powerful mobility! This would be a great sale during a fighting competition! This in only part of the set of course, we will seek others to participate and sport the rest of the set!"

Kahn stared wide eyed. David drooled at the sight of the spandex. Hedoba went to the bathroom.

"Of course, if you do not accept...." He clapped his hands and a huge man came up from the back.

"I am sure you know what I'm about to say."

Kahn found himself staring at a fist the size of Dantares' ass (which is huge since well......... he's got a horse ass). He turned to look at Forando and turned again to look at David. Slowly, he raised his fist and it glowed with an immense amount of chi.

Eyes sparkling with evil intent, Kahn cackled as Forando discovered that something was definitely amiss.

"My answer is......... see you next year." Girlie screams were heard throughout the area.

* * *

Hayward finished yet another bowl of food and sighed happily. The surrounding people gaped at the green haired man who just devoured everything in the stand. The owner of the stand stared in horror to what just happened in front of him.

"Yep, that was good." Hayward then swore he heard some screams, but thought nothing of it.

"Ummmm sir, that would be about 340 kujins (the currency here)."

"Alrighty let's see...." Fingering his pockets Hayward realized a fatal fact: he had no money what-so-ever. Sweating profusely, Hayward forced his brain to think of a plan.

"Look! Twenty naked women!" He yelled pointing behind the owner's back.

"What!? Where!?"

"Haha, sucker!" And with that he dashed off.

"W-what!?" The owner caught a glimpse of Hayward dashing into the crowds of people.

"Someone! Help! That man ran off without paying!"

Suddenly, six figures appeared on the ledge of a house. Shrouded in the shadows, they leaped into the light, to reveal......

**The Rainblood platoon!**

The King raised his fist. "In the name of the Empire!'

The Queen got into a pose. "We shall vanquish the evil!"

The Bishop raised his hand and one of his legs. "And bring forth the light!"

The Knight crouched down and got into a tiger stance. "Forever we shall be the justice!"

The Rook raised both hands in an 'x' pose. "Nothing can escape out wraths!"

Lastly, the Pawn struck a pose as well. "For we are...."

All of the six shouted at once. "The Justice Rain!"

Everything was silent as the wind blew and birds chirped.

"Follow that man and bring him to justice!" King commanded and so the Justice Rain dashed off dashingly (bwahahahaha) after Hayward.

* * *

Holding Synbios' arm, Masqurin lead him to a resting area. The ride had troubles half way through and they ended up being upside down, and after the techies panicked and tried to fix the ride hurriedly, the ride ended up going forwards extremely fast. Masqurin tried to hold on but the force of the speed and soon impact broke her safety and hurled her out of the ride. Synbios acted with super reflexes and speed. He broke free of the safety restraints and used his body weight to fling Masqurin back into the ride safely. That resulted him flying off instead of Masqurin. So Synbios flew into at least five carnival stands before abruptly ending up in a piranha tank.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." The young man repeated as Masqurin helped him sit down. Masqurin was scared out of her mind when she felt herself flew out of the ride, but became even more scared when Synbios performed that maneuver. She watched in terror as Synbios crashed into various stand and tanks. When she had arrived at the scene where Synbios was, she saw him yelping and jumping out of a tent with piranhas biting all over him. She used a quick ice spell and froze all the deadly fishes and Synbios promptly fell to the ground, groaning.

"How does this feel?" Masqurin asked, trying to make sure Synbios was comfortable with his position.

"I'm fine Qurin-chan. I didn't take that much damage, and I' a quick healer too." Synbios said, trying to be cheerful.

Masqurin stared at him before she gazed at the ground and slightly shaking.

Synbios was alarmed and the tension he felt and Masqurin's shaking.

"Qurin-chan? Are you...." He was abruptly cut off.

"What were you **THINKING**!!??" Masqurin shouted.

"W-wha...."

"You could have been seriously hurt! No, wait! You are!"

Synbios saw tears in her auburn eyes.

"A normal man would have died ten times already!! Do you know how worried you made me!!??"

She didn't try to stop the flow of her tears. Synbios felt his heart wrench at the sight of her crying. Masqurin now was just sniffling and gazing at the ground again. Her dress was a bit ruffled as she grabbed the skirt part roughly and her hair was plastered to her face as her anger and worry made her sweat.

Synbios watched her silently a moment before he reached to tilt her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry I worried you there. But I had to do what I did, no, I wanted to do it." Gazing into her eyes, he once again found himself hypnotized as he was before the dreaded ride.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt, and I can take a lot more damage than you can. Besides, I heal quickly." Both were breathing slowly but steadily. Gingerly, Synbios wiped away some of her tears.

"You should know by now, that one of my personal missions is to protect you with my entire abilities. Because......."

_I love you._

".....because you're the most important person in my life."

_Dammit!_

Still sniffling but now smiling, Masqurin sat next to Synbios and held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Baka....." she mumbled sweetly.

Synbios grinned, now feeling much better. "Silly....." He then rested his head on hers.

The two then sat there, enjoying the weather and the tender moment they wished to treasure forever. But alas, the ill humored gods decided to end it with a bang, literally.

A man dropped from the sky and landed about ten meters away from the couple. The couple were shocked to see such an event and quickly stood up, not without Synbios flinching for a second.

Another man appeared running and screaming "monster, monster!"

Tossing a Forando who was shoved into a pair of spandex head first, Kahn smiled in satisfactory.

"I found you"

"Ah, crap."

**To be continue.................**


End file.
